writerofoblivions_dwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seizou's Highschool Masturbation 01
Hey man, What's Up? Ecstacy of a Highschooler! (おー、最近どうよ？高校生のエクスタシー！) is the first episode of Seizou's Highschool Masturbation's first season. Featured Characters * [[Seizou Yamamoto|'Seizou Yamamoto']] * [[Kako Momoki|'Kako Momoki']] * [[Azuki Amou|'Azuki Amou']] Synopsis * Time: Monday Morning...January 11th...Year 2018 * Location: 1417 Gojuri...Yamamoto household...Upstairs, Seizou's room Start Off It was a lazy, slow Monday morning at the Yamamoto household. While Seizou's parents were already on their way to work and his older sister was at her part time job located halfway across town, he was still in bed but not fast asleep. The tan/dark blonde 17 year old was in bed and on his phone, searching up random things on Google, not feeling the need or having the downright energy to get up and go to school at all. He layed peacefully on the bed wearing nothing but a black sleeveless undershirt and a pair of tight red boxer-briefs. The was bedsheet on the ground floor covered in dirty socks and underwear. Desk on the otherside of the room complete with a computer and chair although he didn't use them very much, prefering his phone over his computer anyday. Masturbation Time!! Bored out of his damn mind, Seizou decided to get a little wank in, atlesst once or twice for the day. With the speed of a ninja, he immediately entered the saved/downloaded images on his phone, flipped through the files, came upon the "Don't enter if not Me!" file and opened it, inisde being exactly 300 pictures in total, all naked pictures of Kako and/or Azuki. He finally picked one to jerk off to, a nude selfie of Azuki; he was doing a peace sign with one hand and holding his cock with the other. Rubbing his bulge, licking his lips and threw his underwear on the ground and pulled his undershirt over his pecs and leaned against the wall, knees upto his chest. Holding his phone, he stared intensely at the nude selfie and using his left hand, began pumping his rockhard, warm and throbbing organ. Closing his eyes, he cocked his head back as the pace of his pumping became more erratic. Playing with the tip, using his thumb combined he was quickly reaching climax. * Seizou: F-FUUUCK~! I'm gonna cum...C-CUMMING~!!! The blonde moaned, squeezing his base only to shoot out his milky and salty splooge, some getting the door wall and floor. He panted, exhausted against the wall. Some of his seed in his palm and seeping through his fingers and from the tissue box sitting next to him, removed two tissues and cleaned his now limp, cum-decorated cock before rolling up the dirty tissues into a ball and threw it on the corner of the floor with the others. Hours passed and finally 3:00pm came and Seizou's body tensed, excited yet calm and hyper all at once- he couldn't wait for Azuki and Kako to come over from school. Around 10-15 minutes later, he heard a knock at the door and within seconds, he zoomed downstairs and practically ripped the door off its hinges, Azuki and Kako standing at the doorway smiling. The shorter male gained a devilish smirk on his face in addition to slight blush, looking at Seizou's crotch. * Seizou: Forgot to put some boxers on? The blonde looked down and realized he forgot to put his boxer-briefs back on and quickly put his hands over his cock, embarassed as hell, only for the other two to chuckle, blushing and enter the house, closing the door behind them. Kako and Azuki threw their schoolbags down and left their shoes at the doorway and followed the blonde upstairs. Once entering Seizou's room, Kako threw himself on the bed. * Azuki: Guys, I have an idea? * Kako: What is it? * Azuki: Why don't we do some measuring? * Seizou: Heh, sure thing. But I warn you guys, I'm pretty big * Azuki: Let's find out~? * Seizou/Kako: Hell yeah~! Seizou and Kako sat on the bed, eager and hyper for the idea. With Kako on the left and Seizouin the middle, he might as well sit on the right. Seizou smiled, looking at the two and put his hands behind his head, shaking his pelvis, his hard cock bouncing all about. Kako stood up, removing his jacket, undoing his belt and pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles, his 13.5 inches of manmeat at full hardness. Kako took his seat back, nodding toward Azuki who already knowing, threw off his pants, not even bothering to put on any underwear. The redhead removed his jacket and pulled his red undershirt over his chest. The redhead took back his seat before the trio began exchange tongue kisses while jerking each other off and after a good 5 minutes, their kiss session ended, and out of nowhere Seizou and Azuki grabbed and tossed Kako off the bed, the green-haired male confused as he removed the rest of his remaining clothing. Azuki and Seizou gave their backs to Seizou and each with the opposite leg raised, gave Kako a "front row seat" veiw of their assholes. Kako, horny as ever, went over to Seizou's desk drawer and took out a bottle of lube and coated his dick in the cold, clear and sticky liquid. Within nanoseconds, Kako ran and leaped onto Azuki from behind, grinding on him with his boner between the redhead's buttcheeks. Kako flipped Azuki on his back, put one of his legs over his shoulder and immediately rammed inside, Azuki moaning loudly with a audden gasp. The green-haired male thrusted with all his might and power, his 13.5 inches practically stretching the redhead's hole by the minute. With a good couple bucks of his hips, Kako came but that wasn't stopping him~!! He continued thrusting and cumming, to the point of it overflowing with Azuki already cumming on himself for the seventh time in a row. Kako leaned in and they shared a swet yet short French kiss. One leg on the ground and the other on the end of the bed, Kako decided to "be a man!" and plowed as hard and passionately as he could, his own cum-decorated cock pulled out of every time. Every time kako would pull out, Seizou would give his balls and cock either a suck or a lick and finger the gaping, cum-filled and dripping hole known as "Azuki's Asshole". While Kako continued to use and abuse Azuki's hole, the redhead jizzing all over like crazy Seizou had some other plans~... The blond positioned himself behind the male, holding his boner with a hand touching Kako's side, he thrusted deep into Kako, the green-haired male moaning in response. Seizou pulled him back, removing him from Azuki. Seizou began kissing Kako on the neck then lips, then vise versa, while pounding away at his ass with with one hand: stroking the shorter male's cum-covered boner and with the other, playing with one of his nipples. Kako, with all the stimuli, came for the millionth time, hitting Azuki right in the face. The night continued fas did their hot and sweaty session of gay ecstacy, ending with all three sweaty, panting and exhausted, splattered in their and each other's cum, in addition to all having gaping holes dripping and full of cum Trivia Category:NSFW Category:Seizou's Highschool Masturbation Category:Writing Category:WriterGirl's Stuff